1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method of using a server is known as a method for reproducing or recording content data including video data, audio data, etc. in an apparatus on a network. In this method, designation of desired content data is enabled by displaying a GUI (graphical user interface) image on the display screen of a communication terminal that can communicate with the server.
For example, JP-A-2007-324755 discloses a mobile communication terminal capable of changing, according to preference of users, a user interface picture to be displayed in reproducing content data.
However, no consideration has been given to switching the user interface picture on a regular basis. For example, the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-324755 is low inconvenience in that the user himself or herself needs to perform, when necessary, a manipulation of switching the user interface picture to be used in the case where plural user interface pictures are provided.